The present invention relates to the field of control systems, and, more particularly to a vehicle control system and related methods.
Vehicle control systems are widely used to perform various security-related vehicle functions. A vehicle control system typically includes a controller and a receiver connected thereto. The security-related functions typically performed by the controller include locking/unlocking doors, or switching between armed and disarmed modes responsive to signals received from a remote transmitter. In other words, the remote transmitter permits a user to perform various security-related vehicle functions from a distance away from the vehicle.
It is known to provide vehicle control systems that allow programming using a valet switch and a remote transmitter, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688 to Allen et al. The system allows a user to enter a user programming mode, scroll through features to be selected, select desired features, and exit the user programming mode.
Some vehicles come from the factory having a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,966 to Lambropoulous et al. The RKE system permits a user to remotely open the vehicle doors or open the vehicle trunk using a small handheld transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,431 to Mueller et al. discloses adding a vehicle security system to an existing RKE system, wherein the added vehicle security system is responsive to the existing RKE transmitter. This is accomplished by wiring the vehicle security system to the door lock motor. The vehicle security system then is used in combination with the RKE system to provide vehicle security functions. The vehicle security system disclosed in Mueller, however, does not disclose any method of programming selectable features of the vehicle security system once installed with the existing RKE system. Further, RKE systems are limited as to the types of vehicle security functions that can be performed.
Many vehicle control systems are also generally limited as to feature programming. The programming of features for the system can be complicated and sometimes require a user to bring the vehicle to an installer or manufacturer. Some systems use a combination of events that include use of the transmitter and a valet switch located within the passenger compartment to achieve feature programming. Unfortunately, this can be time consuming and difficult to perform.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system and associated methods to facilitate feature programming, for example.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle control system for a vehicle having at least one door lock actuator. The vehicle control system includes a remote keyless entry (RKE) system having an RKE transmitter carried by a user, an RKE receiver at the vehicle, and an RKE controller connected to the RKE receiver for selectively operating the door lock actuator based on signals from the RKE transmitter. The vehicle control system may also include a piggyback controller at the vehicle and connected to the door lock actuator for performing at a desired piggyback control function based on selective operation of the door lock actuator by the RKE controller. Moreover, the piggyback controller may switch to a feature programming mode based on selective operation of the door lock actuator. Further, when in the feature programming mode, the piggyback controller may advantageously permit feature selection based on selective operation of the door lock actuator.
The selective operation of the door lock actuator can be operated in a predetermined pattern and can be caused by the RKE controller or by a manually operable door lock switch. When in the feature programming mode, the piggyback controller can advantageously permit feature selection also based on selective operation of the door lock actuator caused by the RKE controller or by the manually operable door lock switch.
The desired piggyback control function may include switching between armed and disarmed modes or remote engine starting, for example. The vehicle may further include a position determining device cooperating with the piggyback controller.
The piggyback controller may also be switched to the feature programming mode based on selective activation of at least one other vehicle device, such as a vehicle ignition switch. The vehicle control system may be switched between armed and disarmed modes, and be switched to the feature programming mode from the disarmed mode and not the armed mode. The piggyback controller may also be switched to a valet mode or an override mode based on selective operation of the door lock actuator.
Another aspect of the invention also relates to a vehicle control system for a vehicle having a door lock actuator, an RKE system and piggyback controller as discussed above. The piggyback controller may switch to an override mode or a valet mode based on selective operation of the door lock actuator. In other words, in these embodiments, feature programming via the door lock actuator need not be included.
A method aspect of the invention is for operating a vehicle control system for a vehicle of the type having a door lock actuator and an RKE system. The method may include providing a piggyback controller at the vehicle that is connected to the door lock actuator for performing a piggyback control function based on selective operation of the door lock actuator by an RKE controller. The method also preferably includes switching the piggyback controller to a feature programming mode based on selective operation of the door lock actuator. The method may include providing a piggyback controller at the vehicle that is connected to the door lock actuator for performing at least one desired piggyback control function based on selective operation of the door lock actuator by the RKE controller. The method may also include switching the piggyback controller to an override mode or a valet mode based on selective operation of the door lock actuator.